The Unknown Griffin
by Megluvscupcakes
Summary: It's Peter's birthday. What happens when he gets an extra present-another daughter? Who is she? What adventures will she have with the family? Will the actual story be better than this terrible summary? Read on and find out!
1. A Birthday Surprise

Hi. This is a story I've wanted to do for quite a while now. I'm a huge fan of family guy, it's my favourite show, and I think this is a pretty cool idea. Please note that this is family guy from MY point of view, so I'm going to take out some things I dislike, such as the Meg abuse, Peter having the mentality of a five year old, and I'll return Lois to her former niceness. So please enjoy my very first fanfic... The Unknown Griffin!

Chapter One: A Birthday Surprise.

Lois Griffin awoke to a strange noise. She looked at her clock; it read 3:27 a.m. It sounded like giggling. 'What the hell?' she muttered, turning on the lamp, only to see her husband, Peter, jumping up and down with balloons in his hand, giggling like a maniac. 'Peter, what the hell are you doing?' she asked him, annoyed. 'I can't sleep, Lois, I'm too excited for my birthday tomorrow!' he replied happily. The noise awoke Brian and Stewie, who came into the room to see what all the commotion was. 'My god, Lois. Now would be the time to tell me that I'm either the result of an affair or adopted' Stewie remarked upon seeing his father. Chris and Meg came in, fighting, as usual. 'Moooom! Chris called me ugly' moaned Meg. 'Only because she called me fat!' retorted Chris. 'Well, seeing as we're all awake, we may as well get up and start the day' sighed Lois, climbing out of bed. 'Can we have ice-cream for breakfast?' asked Peter. 'Sure' replied Lois, not even listening anymore. As the Griffin family began the day, they had no idea that their lives would soon be changed... forever.

The day had gone well. For his birthday, Peter recieved a whole bunch of crap that I'm not bothered to list, and about 200$ cash. Around four, when the party was just finishing up, there was a knock on the door. Lois answered it, and saw a nervous-looking young woman standing on the porch, biting her lip. She was very pretty, with elbow-length blonde curls and big green eyes in a heart-shaped face. She was dressed in a white tank top, baggy blue jeans, black Doc Martens and a green army jacket. She had a backpack on her back and a violin case in her hand. 'Hi. Is this where Peter Griffin lives?' she asked. 'Why yes, it is' replied Lois. 'I'm his wife, Lois. Who are you?' 'My name's Cindy, Cindy Redmond. May I speak with Peter?' Lois let her in, slightly puzzled as to who this girl was. She didn't know any Redmonds, did she? 'Peter, this girl wants to speak to you. Do you know her?' Peter studied Cindy's face, frowning slightly. 'I don't think so. What's your name?' The whole family stared at her in wonder, Brian especially. 'I'm Cindy Redmond' she said, looking slightly creeped out. 'Redmond, Redmond... I think I know that name' Peter said, thinking hard. 'You do, I think. My mom was Katherine Redmond, your old girlfriend' Cindy replied. 'Oh yeah! So you're her kid, huh? Did she ask you to look me up for her?' 'Um, not exactly...' Cindy said, now looking very uncomfortable. 'Then.. then how come you're here?' asked Meg. Cindy looked at Peter, and said 'I think I'm your daughter.'

All the family could do was stare at her in shock. 'Why.. why are you here?' asked Lois. 'Well, you see, a few days ago, my mom died. She was an alcoholic, and one night she drank over forty beers, and succumbed to alcohol poisoning. Before she died, she gave me your name and address, and said that you were my father, and that you'd take me in' She hung her head slightly. 'Oh god, I'm so sorry' said Lois, putting an arm around her shoulders. 'Don't be. She wasn't exactly a nice person. I'm not going into details, but let's just say, she wouldn't have much chance of winning a 'mother of the year' award.' She gave a shaky laugh, that was more a sob than anything else. 'Anyway, you don't have to believe me. Even I'm not entirely sure. I never knew who my father was, so I could be dead wrong.' 'Well, it is all kinda hard to believe. We could get one of those, whatchacaliit, DNA tests, to see if you really are my daughter.' suggested Peter. 'If so, you seem like a nice kid. We'd be happy to take you in, if you've nowhere else to go.' chimed in Lois. 'Really?' cried Cindy, her head jerking up in astonishment. 'Thank you so much!' she jumped up and hugged Lois, then sat back down, looking foolish. 'Sorry.' she muttered. 'No problem. Do you want to get that test now?' asked Lois, smiling to herself. Cindy nodded eagerly, and the two of them left the house and got into the car.

Cindy and Lois returned an hour later, with the test results in Cindy's hands. 'Well, Peter, it's official. Cindy's your child. Now, we're a little short on space, so you'll have to sleep in the attic. Is that ok?' 'That's fine, Lois. I don't mind where I sleep, as long as I have a bed I'm fine.' 'I'll show her to the attic if you want, Lois.' said Brian, climbing to his feet. 'Yeah, me too.' said Stewie, also getting up. 'Okay' said Cindy, wondering why nobody found it weird that a dog and a baby were talking. She questioned this when they were all upstairs. 'Wow, you understand me perfectly? Usually Brian's the only one who can do that, I can tell we're going to be good friends.' Stewie told her. 'Aw, cool, does that mean I'll get to do the 'Road To' episodes with you guys?' The pair of them looked at her questioningly. 'Hey, I don't live under a rock. I watch Family guy.' she said defensively. Brian turned to the camera and adressed the author. 'Do you really have to break the fourth wall that blatantly?' He asked. 'Yes, I must. she replied. Now get back in character, before I have you killed again.' He quickly turned back to Cindy, and pointed at the trapdoor above their heads. 'That's the attic. Do you need help getting your stuff up there?' On the way bact from the medical centre, they'd dropped by a storage locker and gotten the rest of Cindy's stuff out of it; she now had two large suitcases, a cardboard box, and some pieces of furniture. 'Sure, I'd appreciate that. Just pass me up my things, and I'll unpack.' After about 2 hours, the three of them had gotten all of Cindy's thing up into the attic, and had arranged the furniture, so it now resembled a room. She took out some Nirvana, Metallica and greenpeace posters, and blu-tacked them to the walls. 'Thanks, you guys. Not just for helping, but for making me feel welcome here.' 'Oh, it was our pleasure.' laughed Stewie, nudging Brian. 'Congratulations. You're now part of mine and Stewie's weird, slightly gay best-friend group. Don't expect to communicate with the rest of the family though, it'll probably just be us and you against the world from now on.' Cindy had no idea whether or not he was serious, so she just laughed nervously and changed the subject. 'So... what do you do for fun around here?' 'Well, there's the road to episodes, the things that aren't road to episodes but probably should be, and idle conversation and activities, as well as various subplots' replied Brian dryly. 'Seriously, we're massive episode hogs.' said Stewie, looking at the camera.

Well, that's the end of chapter one. Please Rate/Review! Also, this chapter was a sort of introduction, that's why there's an invisible narrator. The rest of the chapters will be from Cindy's point of view, and possibly Brian or Stewie's. If it sucked, please don't be too hard on me, as this is my very first fanfic. BTW, I'm willing to take any idea's you may have as of what do do in terms of episodes. If I pick your one, you'll get a shout-out. Ciao, and Merry Christmas/Hannukah/Kwanza/other holiday!


	2. Cindy's Past Unlocked

Hi. This story hasn't been very popular so far, I assume, as I only have one review. The review in question, however, was a positive one, so I've decided to continue with the fanfic. Who knows, maybe it'll become as popular as Villains' bad girl's fanfics, or even 'The Spellbook'. Doubtful, but possible. Anyway, may I present to you,The Unknown Griffin, chapter two; Cindy's Past Unlocked!

I sat up in bed, yawning. I'd had a very good sleep, which astounded me. Usually my sleeps were broken by my constant nightmares, but ever since I'd moved in with the Griffins two weeks earlier, I'd had a less stressful life. I looked around my attic bedroom, smiling. I loved living with the Griffins; even though they barely knew me, they'd taken me in. And not just because they felt obligated to, what with my mom having died, and Peter being my father and everything; it was out of the goodness of their hearts. Already, I'd become very close friends with my prodigy baby brother, Stewie, and the family's anthromorphic dog, Brian. I got on really well with the rest of them, especially Lois, and you'd expect us to hate each other, wouldn't you? I got out of bed, and walked over to my dressing table. I looked in the mirror and smiled at my reflection. I hadn't properly smiled in a long time, but now I had a reason to smile. Before, it had just been me, bearing the brunt of my moms alcohol-induced mood swings and personality transplants, but now, it was different. Now, I had a home.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I sat down, and Lois put a plate of toast and some veggie sausages down in front of me. That's one thing I love about this family- their acceptance of me in every way-be it my atheism, my vegetarianism, or my love of loud rock music, they accepted it as who I was. My mother was a whole different story. She made me eat meat; sometimes because she forgot I dodn't eat it, but mostly on purpose. She tried to force her right-wing, christian beliefs on me, and called my music 'the music of Satan'. I smiled gratefully at Lois, and began to eat. I surveyed my surroundings. Chris and Peter were ingesting their food noisily, Meg was eating toast and reading a magazine, Stewie was sitting in his high-chair looking bored and angry, and Brian was reading the paper. I took a twenty out of my pocket, and handed it to Lois 'What's this for?' she asked me. 'It's for my keep. I told you, I'd pay back every penny you spent on me.' I replied. 'Don't be silly, Cindy. You don't have to pay us back; You're like one of the kids now.' 'I'll drink to that' chimed in Peter, producing a Pawtucket Patriot out of nowhere and downing it in one gulp. There was a flurry of 'Yeah!'s around the room, and they all smiled at me, even Chris, who I hadn't really spoken with yet. I grinned back at them all, and before I knew it, I'd gotten to my feet and given them all massive hugs. I then ran upstairs and sank down onto my bed in pure bliss. Little did I know that this happiness would be short-lived...

'N..no...please...don't hurt me!' I whimpered, curled up in the corner. I could smell the alcohol on my attacker's breath as she approached me. If she heard me, I didn't know. All that happened was she raised her fist, and ploughed it into my jaw at full speed. I cried out in pain, as the fist went hard into my stomach, knocking me to the ground. I then curled up to protect myself, as the attacker began kicking me; in the face, back, legs, stomach, everywhere. I screamed in pain, and then she staggered drunkenly from the room, leaving me alone. As I lay there, bleeding and sobbing, I wondered who could do this to an innocent child...least of all to her own daughter...

'Cindy... CINDY! Wake up!' My eyes opened, only to see Brian in front of me, shaking me awake. The rest of the family was standing behind him, looking worried. 'Are you okay?' Brian asked, his face full of concern. 'We heard you screaming, and you were lying on the floor, jerking around and sobbing.' 'I-I'm fine' I lied, still crying a little. 'J-just a little n-nightmare, that's all.' They looked unconvinced. 'Cindy, that was not just a simple nightmare- you sounded really terrified. You've been hiding your past from us- I think it's time for the truth to come out.' said Meg. The rest of them nodded in agreement. I sighed, sat up, and looked at them. 'OK. You all deserve the truth. So here it is. I've already told you that my mom was an alcoholic, and also that she wasn't exactly the best mother ever. But that's not just it. She abused me, both physically and emotionally, all throughout my childhood. She didn't even need a reason; she could have been mad abous something on TV, or drunk, or could have just felt like it- whatever mood she was in, it happened. I always did my best to be a good daughter, but she still did it. Anyway, when I was nine, I decided that enough was enough. I secretly took self-defense classes up until I was twelve- when I was good enough to beat her at her own game. So the next time she hit me, I hit her right back, harder. She never laid a finger on me again. But, the emotional abuse didn't stop. She was constantly insulting me, judging me, putting me down. She said that I was terrible at music, that I'd never make it as a violinist, that I was ugly and stupid and pathetic and weak. The only thing that kept me sane up until I moved in here was the fact that I knew it was a lie. I knew I wasn't any of these things. It wasn't much, but it was something. And, on her deathbed, I told her that despite it all, I loved her. Not because I liked her- I hated everything about her. But, she was my mother, and I kinda had to love her. Her last words were 'Right back atcha' in a sarcastic tone. So, there you go. My crappy life story. The end'. All they could do was stare at me. 'Cindy, I-I'm so sorry. That woman should have been locked up in a cell with no doors or windows for all time.' Lois said breaking the silence. 'Yeah, kid. I'm sorry you had to go through all that' added Peter. The ghost of the smile I'd had that morning came onto my face. 'Well, thanks for listening. Can I just be alone for a while, please?' I asked them. They all left, except Brian and Stewie, who stayed to keep me company. They let me cry for a while, and then comforted me when I finally stopped. 'There, there, Cin, it's gonna be alright. She's gone now. She can't hurt you. It's gonna be alright.' Brian muttered. Then, without warning, Stewie began yodelling 'Ooooh, bayybayy, it's gonna be alri-ighttt!' For a few seconds, me and Brian stared at him in disbelief, and then, we began to sing along. And as I stood there, singing at the top of my lungs with my arms around a dog and a baby, I knew that it WAS gonna be alright.

Well, that's chapter two over and done with. Please Rate/Review! And again, please don't hesitate to share with me any ideas you may have about what to do in terms of episodes. I already have an idea of what I'm going to do with Meg, Brian and Stewie, but I'm not sure about what to do with Lois, Peter and Chris, so ideas please! Thanks, and bye!


	3. It's a Small World after all

Hello again, loyal fans. I have gotten more positive feedback for this fanfic, which pleases me. After this chapter, I might not update for a while, as I go back to school on Monday, and I'm going to be quite busy this week. But you never know, I might have chapter four ready on perhaps Saturday, hopefully no later. Anyway, enough with this talking, here's chapter three of The Unknown Griffin... It's a Small world after all!

I poked my head around the door of Stewie's room. Good, no-one there. I slipped in quietly and closed the door. I walked over to the toybox and pulled on the baseball bat, opening Stewie's weapons room. I then stepped in and pulled a bag out of my army jacket. Then, I waked over to a table, grabbed a screwdriver, a piece of uranium, and some titanium. I then set to work on my creation. I was so busy welding on the titanium, I didn't hear Stewie and Brian come in, until I heard Stewie yell angrily 'What the hell!? There's someone in my weapons room!' I tried to hide, but it was too late. They'd already seen me. 'Cindy, what are you doing in here?' Brian asked. I racked my brains for an explanation, but found nothing. 'Um, well, I'm in here because, uh... Oh what the hell, I trust you guys.' I then pulled my invention out from behind my back. 'What is that, some sort of ray guy?' Stewie asked. 'Well, no, not really. It's a shrink ray.' I told them. 'You built that?' Stewie asked, incredulous. 'Does it work?' 'So far, yes. I've only tested it on inanimate objects, but I'm not quite finished yet, so I don't think I will. It could be dangerous.' Stewie looke disbelieving. 'Yeah, right.' he said sarcastically. I glowered at him, then picked up the shrink ray and took aim. A ray of bright pink light shot out, and hit a missile. It trembled for a moment, then shrank down to the size of a matchstick. Stewie and Brian stared at it, their mouths hanging open. 'My God... i-it does work! You're a genius, Cindy!' cried Brian. 'It's marvellous! I must have it' declared Stewie. 'Sorry, but there's no way in hell I'm giving this to anyone' I told him sternly. His eyes suddenly turned to slits, and he gave me an evil stare. 'I wasn't asking' he snarled. And without warning, he jumped me.

He slammed right into my chest, knocking me over. The shrink ray fell from my hands, and slid across the ground. We looked at each other, then began tussling to get over to it first. I was a lot bigger and stronger than Stewie was, but he was fast and surprisingly tough, so we were evenly matched. He got to the ray first and pointed it at me, but I kicked it out of his hands and caught it. He tripped me up, and I crashed to the ground. He jumped onto my stomach, I punched him in the face, and he smacked my hand, causing the ray guy to fall about a foot away from Brian, who for some reason was just standing beside Stewie's crib like an idiot. Me and Stewie were rolling on the ground, wrestling, and one of us must have hit the shrink ray and made it go off, because, next thing we knew, a ray of pink light was shooting out of it-straight towards Brian. I screamed at him to get out of the way, but it was too late. The ray hit him square in the chest. He trembled for a moment, then shrank down, down, down, until we could no longer see him.

'BRIAN!' I screamed, pushing Stewie off and leaping to my feet. We both ran to the doorway of the weapons room, and then I stopped. 'Don't move! We don't know where he went- we might step on him!' We both stood still as statues. I tried calling. 'Brian?' I hissed, then listened hard for a reply. I heard nothing. 'What do we do know?' wailed Stewie, beginning to cry. 'We just shrank Brian, and-and we don't know where he is, and we might step on him, and-and it's all my fault!' I picked him up, and tried to comfort him. 'Look, Stewie, I can't deny that is was your fault-we all know it was. But, you never meant for this to happen. And I know what to do.' He stopped crying and looked up at me. 'What?' 'There's only one thing we can do-we have to shrink ourselves dow to his size, then look for him. Once we find him, we can use my reversal device to return us all back to normal.' He looked at me, then sighed. 'Well, it's risky, but we have to do something. How long will the others be gone for?' 'They said all day-we have just about enough time to search the room-hopefully he won't have left it.' I told him. 'And what happens if we don't find him?' he asked. 'Then, Stewart-we shoot ourselves.' I picked up the shrink ray and pointed it at him. 'You ready?' He nodded. I pulled the trigger. Once again, the light hit Stewie, he trembled, then shrank down into my palm. I placed him gently onto the floor, then aimed the gun at myself-and pulled the trigger.

It was the weirdest sensation-it was like someone was compressing me into a rubber band. Not painful, just weird and creepy. Suddenly, I saw Stewie. He still only came up to my knees, but we were both tiny. I was about as tall as half a matchstick, Stewie perhaps a pinhead. 'Okay, now we gotta go look for Brian. Should we split up or stay together?' I got my answer when Stewie clung to my leg like a Koala bear hangs to a tree trunk. 'Thought so.' We walked on, calling for Brian. I realised we must have been a lot smaller than I'd originally thought, because we passed some dust bunnies that we could have used as bowling balls, and beneath Stewie's crib was like an enormous cavern. 'This is where Brian was shrunk-hopefully he's still around here.' Stewie told me. 'Hopefully. BRIAN! Brian, where are you!?' Then, I heard a faint noise. I called again, Stewie joining me. Then, I heard it again, much louder this time. 'CINDY! STEWIE! HELP ME!' We heard Brian yell. I ran towards the sound-it was coming from beneath Stewie's changing table. I ran under it- and gasped. Brian was chained to the wall, struggling to be freed and yelling for me and Stewie. He'd been taken prisoner by (dramatic music) DUST MITES! (Wow, so I'd really misjudged our height then.) One dust might turned, saw me and Stewie, and said to another dust mite 'MASTER! More intruders!' And suddenly, me and Stewie were bound in chains too. 'What is this? Why are they doing this to us?' I asked Brian. The dust mite holding me answered. 'WE DO NOT TAKE KINDLY TO INTRUDERS!' 'Ow!' I winced, holding my ears. 'you don't have to yell, I'm right beside you!' 'Oh, sorry. Now, wait here, while we plot on how best to kill you.' They walked away, leaving us. Stewie then gasped. 'He didn't lock my chains- I can set us free!' He jumped down. 'Blast! No keys! Cindy, do you have a hairpin?' I did. He pulled it out, and used it to pick the lock on mine and Brian's shackles. The dust mites then ran back towards us. 'Catch them!' they yelled to each other. The three of us ran from underneath the changing table. 'Cindy! your reversal device, quickly!' I rolled up my sleeve, revealing a black band. I pointed it at myself, and presse a button. I shot upwards to my original height, and picked up the other two. I pressed the button again, and they grew as well. Even though the evil dust mites were now microscopic to us, we still ran; out of the room, down the hall, up the trapdoor and into my attic bedroom. We collapsed on the floor, panting. I thought about saying something funny and witty to end the chapter with, but I coudn't think of anything, so I simply turned to the camera and said 'The chapter's finished. Come back when the author's written the next one.' Then, the three of us waved to the camera, and the credits rolled.

Well, that's the end. Please rate/review! Next chapter will hopefully be up soon! Bye!


	4. Brian in love(?)

Hi guys. Unfortunately, I'm not going to be able to update for a while-I'm back in school soon, so I'll be busy with homework. Chapter five will hopefully be here soon, but for now here's chapter four of The Unknown Griffin- Brian in love(?)!

Brian's POV.

I climbed out of my Prius and walked into the Drunken Clam. I'd had a bad day, and needed to clear my head. I knew getting drunk wasn't really the best solution, and that I'd regret it in the morning, but at that point, I didn't care. I was about to go up to the counter and order a scotch, but then, I saw something that caught my eye. Sitting at the far corner of the bar with her back to me was a girl with a very familiar head of blonde curls. I walked over and sat beside Cindy. There were six empty shot glasses beside her, and her hand was curled around a seventh. Her chin was resting on the table, and she had a look of utter depression on her face. I shook her shoulder gently. 'Cindy? You okay, kid?' She turned and squinted at me blearily, obviously very drunk. 'Don't call me kid' she slurred. 'I am a twenty-one year old woman, I can drink if I wanna, which I do.' She sloshed her glass at me slightly, causing a little scotch to dribble down the side. 'I didn't know you drank. What's the matter?' I asked her. She sighed and put down the glass. 'I got a letter today. There was a reading of my mom's will. Apparently, I was cut out of it. This is like the final slap to the face-proof that I, her only child, meant nothing to her.' A single tear ran down her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb, and told her very gently; 'Well then, why should that black-hearted, tyrannical bitch mean anything to you? I mean, come on- she beat you, deprived you of a childhood, a proper family life. I would hate her with all my heart.' She looked straight into my eyes, and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful hers were- a bright jade-green colour. She smiled at me slightly, and for some reason, my tail started wagging uncontrollably. 'Thanks, Brian.' She leaned forward slightly and kissed me on the cheek. With that, she hopped down from her bar stool and ran out the door, leaving me sitting there, with my heart pounding, tail wagging, and wondering what the hell had just happened.

2 days later.

After the incident at the bar, I hadn't felt like drinking much, so I had gone home. Once I had, I'd heard Cindy playing her violin in the attic, and it was literally unlike anything I'd ever heard. It sounded beautiful- she'd expressed all her sorrow from her childhood perfectly into song. I'd sat under the trapdoor and listened until the music stopped. After our talk, she'd seemed much happier. She hadn't had any of her mother-related nightmares,and she was a lot more bubbly than usual, but not in that annoying, preppy way some girls are. She was sitting on the couch, reading, and I was watching her from the armchair, when there was a knock on the door. Peter answered it, and saw Glenn 'Oh, hey Quagmire. What's up?' 'Oh, just wanted to know if you were coming to the Clam toni-' He cut himself off in mid-sentence as he noticed Cindy. 'Woah! Peter- who is THAT? I know I've said giggity before, but I mean GIGGITY!' 'Oh, that's my daughter, Cindy. Apparently I have another daughter now.' Quagmire ran over to her, doing his idiotic head-bob thing. 'Hi, I'm Glenn, Glenn Quagmire!' he said eagerly, sitting down and offering her his hand. Frowning slightly, she reluctantly extended her own. 'I'm Cindy.' 'Hey, um, Cindy, how old are you?' Blinking slightly, she told him twenty-one. 'Perfect!' He said, much to her confusion. I put my head in my paws-it looked like Quagmire was trying to make a move on her. But all was not lost-she genuinely didn't seem interested in him. He was talking to her about his job, and how much he liked animals (Ha! I was an animal and he'd tried to murder me on more than one occasion!), but she was all but completely ignoring him. She'd mutter 'Mmmh!' or 'Ohhh!' sometimes when told a story, but that was it. What was hilarious was, Quagmire seemed unaware of this, and was desperately trying to find a topic of conversation she would take part in. Then, something happened that made me have to bite back a growl- he'd put his hand on her thigh. Cindy, noticing this, looked up, frowned at him, then seized his wrist and threw it back to his side of the couch! 'I must ask you to keep your hands to yourself' she said icily. I thought that this was hint enough for Quagmire that she didn't like him, but apparently not. 'Hey- are you busy on Tuesday?' She said 'No.' 'Well then, would you like to do something with me?' She looked up from her book, stared at him for several seconds, and then said 'Nah.'

His reaction was hilarious-his eyes widened, and he began stuttering 'Wh-what? Why?' She frowned at him, clearly looking for a way to put what she was thinking into polite words. 'Well, Quagmire, you might be an ok guy, underneath, but you're not really my type. Sorry.' She said, clearly not sorry at all. Looking defeated, he climbed to his feet. I smirked at him, and he glowered at me. 'What the hell are you looking at, you liberal little bastard?' he snapped, about to leave. But an unexpected obstacle landed in his way- Cindy had clamped a hand on his shoulder. 'I'm sorry, but what the hell was that?' she asked him, an unfriendly smile on her face. 'What are you talking about?' Quagmire asked. He tried to pull away, but Cindy was very strong, so he couldn't. 'Well, you just openly insulted my friend for no reason. What makes you think I'm going to let you get away with that?' He glared at her. 'I don't know what you're talking about. Now, let go!' She didn't. 'Well, Quagmire, I don't think a rapist and all round douchebag has any right to critisise anyone, especially good people like Brian here.' He looked as though she'd punched him- which, in a way, she had. 'You see, Quagmire, people have told me about you. How you use women for sex, how you're obsessed with Cheryl Tiegs, that you think women are nothing but objects, even how you tried to sleep with my sister, Meg, and that you hit Brian with your car on purpose. And then, you tried to get into my pants just now. I really don't think a dick like you has any right to call one of my best friends a 'Liberal bastard', when in reality, he's one of the best people I know. Sure, we all have our flaws. But you actually need a reason to hate people, instead of picking up on flaws and pointing fingers. You, my friend, are a person to hate. Brian, however, is not. I rest my case.'

She released his shoulder and stood there triumphantly, arms folded. Quagmire and I just stood there with our mouths open, staring at her. It was him who broke the silence. He gave her an expression of utter hate, muttered 'Whatever', then tried to leave. I say 'tried' because, he was stopped again. 'Oh, I almost forgot. You should apologise.' He glared at her again, then me. He looked like he would resist, but then Cindy began to dig her fingers into his shoulder, which looked very painful. He turned to me, and muttered 'Sorry'. She released him, and if looks could kill, they would both be dead. 'You may be the hottest chick I've ever hated.' he told her. 'Oh, what a tragedy! Glenn Quagmire hates me! Oh, woe is me!' she retorted sarcastically. With that, he left. My tail had started wagging very hard, and I had no idea why. As Cindy left the room, she gave my head a quick scratch, and it started to wag so hard, I thought it would fall off. All the while, thoughts were going back and forth in my mind like a ping-pong ball. Her face... her hair... her eyes... her smile... her voice... her musical talent... her personality...All these thoughts were going back and forth in my brain, and I really had no idea why. It looked like I had to talk to someone who knew better than I- maybe Stewie knew why I suddenly had feelings for Cindy...

Stewie listened to the conclusion of my story with an amused look on his face. 'Well! I've been waiting for this to happen for a long time now, Brian.' I frowned at him. 'What?' He looked at me pityingly. 'And I thought you were smart. For god sakes, after hearing that, it's blindingly obvious.' 'What's blindingly obvious?!' I demanded. He gave me a cool look. 'You really don't know, do you?' 'Know WHAT?!' He took a sip from his juice box, then looked into my eyes. 'You're in love with her.'

'WHAT? Stewie, I'm not in love with Cindy-she's just a friend! I haven't even known her for that long!' He rolled his eyes. 'Brian, do you even hear yourself? You've known her for a month and a half-you say that you're in love with half the girls you've only known for one day!' I considered this. He was right about that. 'Well, even so, that doesn't mean I'm in love with Cindy! Sure, I care a great deal about her, and I do love her-but as a friend! In some ways, I do love her, but...but...' Stewie cut me off. 'Who are you trying to convince, Brian? Me-or yourself?' I put my head in my paws. He was right. I was in love with Cindy. 'Stewie, what do I do? Should I tell her?' He considered this. 'Yes. I think you should. You have a lot of chemistry, and you'd be great together-you're both liberals, and jazz lovers, and you care about animals, and you support equal rights- so yes, you should.' I sighed. I knew that I probably should tell her, but something was stopping me. 'There's just one thing. She doesn't love me. I don't want to risk hurting our friendship by making things awkward, because her friendship that's all I've got at this point.' Stewie looked at me. 'Wow. That's very grown-up of you, Bri.' I forced a smile onto my face. 'Who knows, maybe I'll even get over her. I'd better go.' With that I left the room, wanting to cry.

I grabbed a chair from Meg's room, stood on it and knocked on Cindy's trapdoor. I heard the bolt sliding over as she let me in. Once I was inside, I had a look around. Cindy had really made it her own. The walls had posters of her beloved rock bands and Gwen Stefani on them, and there was a corkboard collage on the wall, with pictures of the family on it. There had already been some furniture up here, like her bed and the wardrobe, but the chest of drawers, desk and dressing table were hers. Her violin was in the corner next to her radio, and there was a large green rug on the floor. 'What brings you in here?' She asked me. 'Uh, I just, uh wanted to thank you-you know, after that whole Quagmire thing. It was great of you to stick up for me.' 'You're welcome. No bastard like him gets to insult my friends without a fight. He had it coming, anyway.' I smiled at her, and she smiled back. 'So, hey, uh, I was wondering, are you busy on Tuesday?' I asked. She grinned at me. 'No. Why?' 'I was just wondering- would you like to do something with me?' She laughed. 'Sure. Pick me up at seven.' 'Done' I replied, and then I left. I sank to the ground, smiling. It wasn't a date, exactly, but I'd take it.

Well, that's done. Please rate and review! I think next chapter, I'll do something with Meg, as she hasn't really been in the story much. What do you think? Ok, bye!


	5. Good Dog

Hi guys. Sorry it's been a while since I last updated, I've been busy with my schoolwork. Now, back to the story. I have thought long and hard over my decisions of where to go with the events of chapter four, and I think this is the best way to go. I may change things at the end of the fanfic, maybe not. We'll see. And also, the Meg chapter has been postponed for the next one, because it makes more sense to do this one first. Enjoy!

I ran through the streets of Quahog, heart pounding, breath quickening with every step. I sprinted past the Fuzzy Clam, Goldman's Pharmacy, and Al Harrinton's Wacky waving inflatable arm-flailing tubeman warehouse and emporium, narrowly avoiding crashing into Sort of Ben and Jerry's looking cow, until I reached Spooner Street. I cut across Joe's lawn and stopped at the porch of the Griffin house. I banged on the door desperately, and Lois answered it, looking angry. 'What the hell are you-Cindy?' she said, her expression changing the second she saw me. 'What's wrong, honey?' I gasped for breath, barely able to answer her. Well, of course I wasn't. I had just run 13 blocks without stopping, so of course I was out of breath. When I regained my ability to speak, I spluttered 'Brian. Where-where's Brian?' Lois put her arm around me and brought me over to the couch, where Peter was sitting. 'Brian's not here. Didn't you two go out to some nightclub?' he enquired. I groaned, dropping my head down to my knees. 'Okay, what the hell happened between you two?' he demanded, turning off the TV. Wow, he must have been serious. Sighing, I told them.

40 minutes earlier...

It was Tuesday night. Me and Brian had gone to some new nightclub, The Trash Pail. We had gone in and ordered a few drinks, and then we started talking about random things. First it was politics, then music, then the TV, when he said something that, well, shocked me. He'd started to look depressed, and being the friend that I am, I asked him what was wrong. He'd sighed, looked into my eyes, and let it out. 'Cindy, there's something I have to tell you, but I'm not quite sure how.' I put my hand on his shoulder, and told him to just spill it. So he had. He took my hand in his, looked right into my eyes, and said 'I'm in love with you.'

I was gobsmacked. Speechless. I had NOT been expecting that, not in a million years. Sure, he'd been acting a little weird around me since that day I tore Quagmire a new one, but I thought he was simply thankful that I'd stood up for him. I never thought that he was in LOVE with me! I then noticed that I'd just been staring at him in disbelief for a while now, and he'd started to look uncomfortable. 'Brian... I... I...' He interrupted me. 'You don't have to say anything.' He said bluntly. 'I can see it in your face. You're rejecting me. Well, WHO CARES?!' He was now yelling. Everyone turned to stare at us. 'Brian, just calm down. We can talk about this.' He glared at me. 'What's there to talk about?' With that, he ran out the door. I leapt to my feet and ran out after him, but he'd already started the car and driven off. I had chased him, but it's kind of hard for a short, tipsy 21 year old to keep up with a speeding Prius. I'd ran back into the club, paid for the drinks, then tried to call him. As I'd expected, he didn't answer. So I'd run back home, to see if he'd gone there. Apparently he hadn't. I told Peter and Lois all this, and they too were speechless. 'Are you sure he's in love with you? It could have just been the booze talking.' Lois said. 'No. He seemed really sincere. And we'd only had two or three drinks each, we weren't drunk. Do you have any idea where he could be?' They exchanged glances. 'No, we have no idea. And we don't think you should go out looking for him tonight.' said Lois. I stared at her. 'WHAT? Lois, I have to go looking for him! I need to find him, to talk to him-' 'Cindy!' She yelled, cutting me off. 'It's late, and you're in no fit state to go out looking for anyone-you must be exhausted! Brian's an adult, he knows how to look after himself, and he should be back later.' I sighed. I knew there was no way they would let me leave, and besides, they were probably right. But for most of the night, I lay awake in bed, hoping with every minute that passed that Brian was ok.

I must have fallen asleep at some point, as I woke up at around lunchtime. As soon as I did, I jumped out of bed, tugged my clothes on, climbed down the trapdoor and ran downstairs. The whole family was sitting at the table eating sandwiches-except Brian. His seat next to Stewie was empty. 'Where's Brian?' I demanded. Lois looked up at me, her face creased with worry. 'We don't know, honey. He never came home last night.' I didn't answer her; I simply turned to Peter and said 'Keys. NOW.' He, realising the severity of the situation, handed them to me. I ran out the door, jumped in, and sped down the street. I was going to the most likely place he would have been the night before-the Drunken Clam. Maybe Jerome or Joe would know where he was. Once I got there, I ran inside and charged up to the counter. Jerome looked up and saw me. 'Hey, Cindy! What up?' He asked. 'Jerome-have you seen Brian? It's urgent.' He stroked his beard thoughtfully. 'Yeah, actually. He was here last night, but I don't know where he is now. Maybe Joe or Quagmire do.' He pointed over to the booth in the corner, where the two of them sat. I ran over to them. 'Joe-have you seen Brian?' I asked. 'Uh, no, I haven't seen him. Maybe Quagmire does-he was here last night.' I turned to him, and he stared past me as if I wasn't there. 'Well?!' I demanded. He looked at me smugly. 'Well what?' I gnashed my teeth together. 'HAVE. YOU. SEEN. BRIAN?' I said, trying to keep my voice calm. He sipped his beer. 'Why, yes. I have seen him.' 'Well, do you know where he is now?' I cried. He took another sip of Pawtucket Patriot, then stared out the window. 'Gosh, what a beautiful day we're having.' he murmered, now just toying with me. He then turned, as if he'd only just heard me. 'Yes, Cindy. I do know where he is.' I sighed in relief. 'Where?' He then glowered at me. 'As if I'm telling you, you jumped-up little bitch.' My jaw dropped. 'But, Quagmire, you've gotta tell me! He's gone missing-he could be hurt, or in trouble. And he was really upset when he left-he could have made an attempt on his life!' 'Well, good!' he snapped. 'The world would be better off without that dick!' At that moment, I lost it. I lunged at him, and probably would have torn his oddly shaped head off his shoulders if Joe and Jerome hadn't held me back. 'Don't you ever...EVER...say ANYTHING about him! He's worth twenty of you!' I then broke down, sobbing. Joe, Jerome and even Quagmire looked concerned. 'Please...I'm begging you! I'm so worried about Brian. I really hurt him, and-and I have to apologize to him, but I don't know where he is, and he might be hurt, and only you can help me find him! Do you want me to get down on my knees and BEG? Because I'm willing to do that, if that's what it's gonna take to save my best friend!' He now looked apologetic. 'Okay, Cindy. As far as I know, he's at the Marriot.' I stood up, and HUGGED him. 'Thank you...thank you so much!' I then pulled away. 'Now, I propose we forget this ever happened and go right back to hating each other.' he said. 'I can live with that. Thanks again, Buttface!' I yelled as I left the bar. I then jumped into the car, and sped down the street towards the Marriot.

Brian's POV.

I opened my eyes, groaning. The first thing I felt was a horrible hangover, worse than any I'd ever had, which was saying something. I sat up slightly, and surveyed my surroundings. I was on the floor of some hotel room, with a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniels lying about a foot away from me. I rubbed the bridge of my snout, wondering what had happened the night before. At that moment, all the memories of yesterday came rushing back to me. 'Oh, no. No, no, NO!' I groaned, hoping that this particular memory was just delusion from the hangover, but I knew deep down that this was real. Was Cindy okay? Was she mad at me? I knew that she was probably worried sick about me, which made me feel terrible. But not as terrible as I felt about what I'd said to her. How could I have done that? I'd made a promise with myself that I wouldn't tell her about my feelings for her until the right time came. Now, I had ruined everything. That was a blow that our friendship probably wouldn't be able to overcome, especially if I had reacted the way I thought I did(I wasn't sure, but the memory I had involved me screaming at her, then storming out) and I couldn't have been madder at myself. I just hoped she was ok. I got to my feet, staggering slightly from the pain in my head, but managed to leave the room and get to the elevator. When I got to the reception area, I saw something that made me gasp. It was Cindy-she was at the desk, arguing with the receptionist. 'I don't care whether or not he wants to see me, I have to see him!' she was saying. 'He's my friend, and I need to-' She stopped short as she noticed me standing there. We stared at each other for several seconds. I don't know what made me do it-maybe I was scared to face her, or maybe it was instinct, I have no idea-but anyway, the second she whispered 'Brian?' and stepped towards me, I ran out the door and down the path. She chased me around the corner and called after me, but I still ran. I charged across the road, but stopprd when I heard her fall. I turned around; she was on her knees on the ground, about to stand up. At that moment, a car came around the corner. The driver hadn't seen her, and it was going too fast to stop. By the time she'd noticed, she would've been little more than roadkill. But it wasn't too late for someone to save her. I fan towards her as fast as I could, then dived, knocking her out of the way just in time before the car killed us both. We threw our arms around each other, both of us yelling 'Thank god you're okay!' We hugged for a long time, before breaking apart. 'Cindy, I'm so, so sorry for yelling at you and making you feel uncomfortable when you didn't do anything wrong.' I told her. 'And I'm sorry for, you know, crushing your heart that bluntly. I would never, ever deliberately hurt you, Brian. You're my friend, and I love you.' I sighed. 'But you're not in love with me.' 'No. I'm sorry.' 'Stop that.' I snapped. 'Stop what?' 'Apologising. What are you sorry for, telling the truth? It's better than lying-that would just be hurting both of us. Cindy, I am in love with you. I might get over it, I might not. But whatever way, I'll be damned if I let that get in the way of our friendship.' She smiled at me, and we hugged again. This hug lasted for a long time. When we finally broke apart, she reached out and scratched me behind the ears, making my tail wag. 'Good dog, Brian.' she murmered. 'Good dog.'

THE END(of the chapter)

Well, what did you think? For those who wanted a relationship between Brian and Cindy, I was originally planning on doing that, but thought that this would work out better. Please review! I should be able to update next week, hopefully no later. Bye!


	6. Save My Sister, Part 1

Hi. Here's the new chapter. Read it. If you don't like it all I can say is: I really, REALLY don't care.

Chapter 6: Save my sister, part 1.

I was lying on my bed. Not doing anything-just lying there, staring at the ceiling with my arms beneath my head. I lifted one arm up and held it in front of my face, studying it. My eyes travelled over the many small lacerations in my wrists. Looking back over the years, and the particular event that lead to my year of self-harm and drugs, I sighed. That was one particular chapter in the story of my life that I would like to keep locked up forever. Nobody, not even the Griffins, were ever to know about this-it was a secret between me and Mrs. Fitzgerald, my high school geography teacher. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the trapdoor. It was Brian. 'Cindy? Cindy, you in there?' I quickly pulled on my army jacket to hide the cuts, then opened the trapdoor. 'Hey, Brian. What is it?' He was standing on a chair, looking concerned. 'Peter's doing some new ridiculous shenanigan. We should probably go and see exactly what it is he's doing.' I jumped down. We ran downstairs and out into the yard. We then got into Brian's Prius and drove downtown. There was an awkward silence in the car. I'd be lying if I said that the events in chapter five hadn't made things a little uncomfortable, but we'd gotten past it.

Kind of, anyway.

'Soo... what exactly is Peter doing?' I asked Brian. He grimaced slightly as we pulled into a construction sight. 'You'll see.' I looked out the window and gasped. I saw Peter in a hard hat with blueprints under his arm, ordering around a bunch of tank-top wearing construction meatheads. I jumped out of the car and ran towards him. 'Peter, what the hell are you doing?' He stuck a hard hat on my head. 'Well, Cindy, I have recently noticed that there isn't one damn museum in Rhode Island dedicated to the award-winning sitcom, Friends. So, I decided to build one myself.' 'What?! How can you afford this?' I asked him. 'Simple-I drove to Mexico and robbed a bank. Seriously-the security there is just lax.' Brian came over and joined us. 'Peter-that is a ridiculous idea. And to prove my point, here's Chandler Bing.' Indeed, it was Chandler. 'Hello, children.' he greeted us. 'Oooh, Chandler, can I ask you a question? What's it like having sex with Courteney Cox?' Chandler blinked, and was about to answer him, when a construction worker came over. 'Hey, boss, what you want us to do with this?' he asked, handing Peter a skull. There was a weird headress on it. 'What the hell is this?' he asked, studying it. 'Well, Peter, I'm no archeologist, but I believe it's a skull' replied Chandler, his tone getting more sarcastic with every syllable. A laugh track played, which he didn't seem to notice 'Hmm... ' I muttered, looking closely at it. 'This place must have been some Indian burial ground. I wouldn't mess with it-you might piss off some ghosts.' 'Hey-hey Brian, Cindy. Who am I?' Peter asked, waving the skull around. 'To be or to be a bee, is that a question?' He giggled his weird 'hehehehehe' laugh. 'I am so taking this thing home.' I facepalmed. 'Peter, did the events in 'Petergeist' teach you NOTHING? This skull is bad news-put it back!' Him and Brian swiveled their heads to look at me. 'One: Stop breaking the goddamn fourth wall. Two: Please don't mention that terrible episode, EVER.' I glowered at him. 'Well, I'm still right about the skull.' Pity nobody listened to me. Douches.

It was a week after the skull incident. Peter had scrapped the whole 'Friends museum' idea, replacing it with doing as many pointless and degrading things to the skull as possible, e.g. using it as a toilet, then a margarita pitcher, IN THAT ORDER. So far, no bad things had happened, but I knew that it was only a matter of time. God, how right I was. Meg and I were sitting on the couch, watching 'Disaster Movie.' She blinked several times. 'Well. This sucks.' At that moment, the picture flickered, then faded. It then turned bright purple, then neon pink, then acid green, then it started blurring and fading until it became a whirl of colour. It looked exactly like a portal. Then, a load of transparent cloaked figures flew out of it. They knocked me to the floor, then seized Meg under the arms and attempted to drag her away. 'Meg!' I screamed, diving at her. I grabbed her by the leg, but something blasted me away. Undeterred, I jumped up and grabbed at her again, screaming 'Meg! No! Somebody help!' Brian and Stewie charged downstairs and saw us. 'Oh my god! Meg's being kidnapped by phantoms!' Stewie yelled. I gave one last desperate attempt to pull her from their grip, but at that moment, I felt a heavy blow to the face, and blacked out.

I came to after a few minutes. Brian and Stewie were staring down at me, worried expressions on their faces. 'Meg... MEG!' I yelled, sitting up suddenly. I got up and ran to Stewie's room. I pulled the baseball bat and opened the weapons room, then seized a ray gun, some grenades and some pills. I then threw them into a backpack, along with my shrink ray, reversal device and some other weapons of mine. I then ran back downstairs. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' Brian snapped. 'Uh, what does it look like? I'm going into the spirit world to save my sister's ass.' I told him. I stepped towards the TV portal, but Brian blocked my way. 'Over my dead body you are. I'm not losing you to a bunch of spirits.' I raised an eyebrow. 'Brian, I took kickboxing classes for three years, and I have a lot of weapons at my disposal. I'll be fine.' I pushed him aside, took a deep breath and stepped into the spirit world.

It was really trippy in there. It was all green with different coloured blobs floating around. 'Cindyyyyyy?' I heard Stewie yell. It was really loud and echo-y. 'You okayyyyyyy?' 'Yeah, I'm fine.' I replied. 'Alright. If you get into trouble, come back immediately. If you need our help, just scream.' Brian chimed in. 'And Cindy-just be careful. I don't want to lose you. None of us do.' I took a deep breath. 'I'll do my best. And if I don't come back out- tell the others that I love them.' I then noticed a door. I stepped through it. There were many doors in the room connecting to it- a large red one labeled 'Family.' A slightly smaller blue one labeled 'Friendship.' A pink one of the same size labeled 'Love.' A big green one labeled 'Memories.' But the one that stood out the most to me was the small, broken wooden one labeled 'Childhood.' Somehow, I found myself being pulled irresistably towards it. I didn't have much control over it-it was like it was a magnet and I was metal. I stepped through the door. I instantly felt a cold chill go up my spine. I shivered, and turned around to run back through the door, but it was closed. I hammered on it desperately, but it wouldn't give. Then, I heard it. 'Hello, Cindy.' I stopped short. I knew that voice. That was the voice I knew and feared-the voice that terrorized me for 21 years, the voice that still scared me even though it's owner was long gone. I slowly turned around, and my fears were confirmed. I saw her-the bony woman with the mean, runty face, the icy blue eyes and the sinister smile that made me instantly know that trouble was coming.

It was my mother.

'N-no. It can't be you. It CAN'T. Y-you're DEAD.' I stuttered. She licked her lips in anticipation as she started towards me. 'You think you can escape me?' she hissed. She snapped her fingers. A load of the cloaked demons flew in, surrounding me. 'Sorry, sweetie. Lights out.' With that, she shot towards me at top speed, shooting right through my chest, my heart, my very soul. I screamed, and then my world went black.

TO BE CONTINUED.

What do you think? I would have added more, but it's really late over here in Ireland. Goodnight, folks!


	7. Save My Sister, Part 2

Hey, guys! Time to update, let's get this over with.

Peter: Oh my god, Megan!(me) You've returned! You've returned to bring us the good word!

Me: What word?

Stewie: Megan, don't!

Peter: Ah, well a bird-bird-bird, buh-bird's the word, a well a bird-bird-bird, buh-bird's the word, ah-Megan, don't you know about the bird? Well, Peter's gonna tell you about the-

(_Peter is cut off_ _in mid-sentence as Cindy runs into the scene and proceeds to beat the living _(bleep) _out of him.)_

Cindy:(_glances towards the camera) _Uh... You can...Probably go ahead and play the intro now. (_Claps_) Places, people! (_Chris, Meg, Lois and Brian enter_) Ok, Megan, get ready to doccument all this. Lois, at the piano. Meg, Brian, get to one side. Stewie, Chris, to the other. I'll come in from the middle. You!(_Nudges an unconcious Peter with her foot. He awakens, then stands up._) Back in position!

_It seems today, that all you see,_

_is violence in movies, and sex on TV,_

_But where are thos good old-fashioned values?_

_On which we used to rely?_

_Lucky there's a family guy!_

_Lucky there's a man who, positively can do, _

_all the things that make us,_

_Laugh and Cry?_

_He's..._

_a..._

_fam..._

_ily..._

_GUY!_

**(A.N. Yes, I've started to do the intro now. I'll be doing it at the start of each new chapter. Also, I'm going to start doing cutaways. They'll probably be complete crap, but either way, they'll happen. Enjoy!)**

**BRIAN'S POV.**

Stewie and I were sitting beside the portal, playing Go Fish, when we heard it. The scream. It was so loud and piercing that we collapsed, our hands clamped over our ears to stifle it. It stopped suddenly, but I could still hear it, bouncing between my ears, through my brain. I had a bad feeling about what had happened. 'Oh my god! Cindy!' I yelled, jumping up. Stewie got up too. 'The spirits must have found her!' Suddenly, Chandler Bing walked up. 'Yah think?' he said sarcastically. The laugh track played. I frowned at him. 'You can... You can probably go home now.' He left. Stewie and I exchanged glances. 'Oh my god, that was weird' I said. 'Yeah, so weird' He agreed. 'Anyway, OH MY GOD! CINDY!' Suddenly, a determined look came onto his face, and he charged upstairs. I followed him into his bedroom, where there was an enormous flatscreen that I hadn't seen when I'd been in there 20 minutes earlier. 'Stewie, what is this?' I asked him. 'Well, when you and Cindy were bickering in the last chapter, I sent dozens of my miniscule cambots into the spirit world with instructions to go into each different room in the spirit world, so we could find and help her if she got into trouble. This screen shows all of the locations. With it, we'll be able to locate Cindy.' He turned it on. There were dozens of little squares, each of them showing different weird rooms. We scanned them desperately for several seconds, then I saw the correct one. I quickly zoomed in on it. I saw a large group of the spirits who'd kidnapped Meg lifting an unconcious Cindy, then slowly taking her away. Their leader seemed to be some bony woman with blonde hair and a weird face. Stewie turned to face me. 'Bri-you know what this means, don't you? Now whe have to save _both_ their asses. And I had a shoe appointment scheduled today.' I frowned at him. 'Seriously? Both you sisters have been kidnapped by murderous phantoms and some demonic woman, and all you can think about is a _shoe appointment?_ What IS a shoe appointment, anyway?' 'Eh, nothing for you to worry about, babe. Let's go!' He grabbed his LF Ray gun and flamethrower,and my Sniper Rifle and shotgun(from the 'Back to the Multiverse' game) and we ran downstairs. But before we could enter the spirit world, we were stopped. A bunch of the cloaked phantoms flew out, surrounding us. We thought we would be kidnapped too, but they flew off without us. They had left a note. It read:

_Bring us the fat ones head within 24 hours, or the girls die. Signed,Katherine Redmond, head demon._

'Wait a minute... Katherine Redmond? That's Cindy's mother!' I gasped. 'Well, what would Cindy's dead mother want to do with Peter's head?' Stewie asked. 'Well, I guess it's because of the whole burial ground thing. And she would have had a grudge against Peter anyway. When they broke up, it was apparently pretty ugly.'

**(Cutaway: A seventeen year old Katherine is standing beside a coffee shop. A nineteen year old Peter walks up to her.)**

Katherine: Peter, I'm so glad you made it! I have wonderful news. I'm preg-

Peter: Yeah, yeah, whatever, Kat. Anyways, guess I better tell ya. I met a girl, Lois Pewterschmidt. She's way hotter and more interesting than you. So, I guess what I'm saying is, you ass is dumped.

(_He leaves, leaving Katherine speechless and angry.)_

Katherine: Suddenly, I'm filled with an unsatiable desire to smoke, drink and abuse my child for no reason whatsoever.

(_A teenage boy walks past. He strongly resembles Stewie._)

Boy: Eh, whatever helps you sleep at night, bitch.

**Cutaway over.**

'So...how should we kill the fat man? I suggest I come up behind him and just slit his throat nice and quick.' I stared at him in horror. 'You're not suggesting...we KILL Peter?' He nodded. 'Stewart Gilligan Griffin, you are SICK!' I yelled. 'Well, what else can we do? We can't just let them kill Cindy and Meg!' I took a pause to look at the camera, all intense. 'We go...IN.' I said slowly. Stewie cocked his head, confused. 'I...I don't...is that a reference to something?' I shrugged. 'Eh, let's just go in, do some kind of 'Ghostbusters' montage where we kill a bunch of ghosts, then we'll rescue the girls and leave.' Stewie grinned. 'Now you're talking sense! C'mon! We gotta Save My Sister...Part two!' I smacked him. 'Ahh! Bitch.'

**Cindy's dream.**

_I was slumped on the couch, chugging my bottle of Jack Daniels. I tipped it, but It was empty. I threw it over my head, wincing at the sound of glass smashing against wall. I climbed drunkenly to my feet. I knew Mom kept a secret stash of booze somewhere in her room. 'If that bitch can get drunk, then so can I.' I muttered, remembering the events of earlier. I had come home from school to find my room completely trashed. My stuff was broken and thrown all over the floor, my clothes were torn, my shoes had the soles ripped right off them, and my mirror was no more than a few glass shards. Thank god I'd had my violin with me, or that would've been smashed, too. Sitting in the middle of the carnage was my mom. She was clearly boozed out of her skull, and possibly high as well. 'How do you like your room makeover, you ugly, pathetic little _(bleep)_?' She had walked out there and then, pushing me over as she did. I couldn't find the booze. She must've drank it all. I ran to the bathroom, leaning against the sink and looking in the mirror. I saw my pale face, my pink lips, my green eyes, my blonde hair. Tears were running down my cheeks. As I looked at myself, all I could hear was 'Stupid. Ugly. Pathetic. Weak.' over and over again. Suddenly, I couldn't stand it. I raised my fist and smashed the mirror, cracking my image. I then noticed a razor lying on the floor. I then picked it up and, without thinking, I dragged it across my wrist. I gasped in pain at the bright red blood pouring out of the cuts. I had only cut the skin-no flesh or veins or arteries had been sliced. I dropped to my knees and held a wet towel over the cuts to stop the bleeding. This was the first time I had cut-but it certainly wasn't the last._

I awoke suddenly. I was in some dingy cellar, sitting on the floor, chained to the wall by my wrists. I then noticed the girl in the pink beanie cap sitting across from me. 'Meg! Oh thank god, you're alright!' She looked up at me. 'Yeah, I guess I am. I was just sitting in here, then those phantoms brought you in a few minutes ago. You were unconcious. I thought you might even be _dead_. Oh my god, Cindy! Your wrists!' I turned my head to see what she was talking about and, in horror, I saw that my jacket was gone, and my cuts were visible for the whole world(i.e. Meg) to see. 'Uh... that's not what it looks like!' I yelled. She didn't look convinced. 'I can't believe you cut!' 'Well, I don't do it any more-it was when I was fifteen! I was depressed! And be honest, Meg, If you had a drunkard mother who frequently starved, abused and insulted you, you would've cut and boozed and taken drugs, too!' She considered this, while I glowered at her. 'You know, Meg, you make me so mad sometimes. You're always moping around because you're "ugly", when in actual fact, you're gorgeous. You say you have no friends, yet you have a whole gang of friends, while _I _had nobody. You say this whore Carrie D'Amico or whatever her name is picks on you, yet _I _had an entire class full of bullies who made it their lives work to pick on and humiliate me. And the thing that makes me maddest is that you have a wonderful family who cares deeply about you, and yet you call them "embarassing" and "stupid" and "lame". I would have killed to be you growing up, Meg. I really would've.'

She simply sat there in stunned silence. It was like that for a while. Then, she suddenly spoke up. 'What made you stop? You know, the drugs and cutting and all.' I sighed. 'Well, about a year after I started, my Geography teacher, Mrs. Fitzgerald, saw my cuts. I told her that I had severe depression, and about the booze and weed, and she helped me get through it. She sent me to a therapist, and became a good friend to me. She never found out about the abuse, though. Nobody knew about that. Anyway, long story short, by the time I went to college at seventeen, I was clean, I'd given up booze and cutting, and was a much happier person. Sure, the whole 'scholarship to Harvard' thing helped a lot.' She looked up in astonishment. 'YOU went to HARVARD? On a SCHOLARSHIP? Impressive!' I smiled proudly. 'Yep. Great story, really. I'll tell you about it some day.' At that moment, a wrecking ball burst through the wall. Miley Cyrus was sitting on it, singing 'Wrecking Ball'. Brian and Stewie followed behind. 'Thanks, Miley.' Stewie told her. Miley stopped and smiled at him. 'Anything to help out an old friend.' she said, her voice sounding strangely robotic. 'Brian! Stewie! You came to save us!' I yelled happily. They both took lockpicks out of their pockets and attempted to free us from our shackles. Stewie was able to free Meg with no problems, buy Brian was having a rather difficult time. 'Dammit!' he yelled as the lockpick broke. 'This is harder to accomplish than your attempt to tell Kim Kardashian that nobody cares.'

**(Cutaway: Cindy is having coffee at a bar with Kim Kardashian. She appears to be trying to tell her something.)**

Cindy: So, Kim, what I'm trying to say is...Nobody cares about what's going on in your life.

Kim: What? Of course they do. I'm Kim Kardashian. I'm gorgeous!

Cindy: Kim, they really don't. Nobody cares that you had a baby. Nobody cares how much weight you lost, or how much you spent on cosmetics. Nobody cares that you went shopping earlier. We just don't like you anymore. And we barely did at first.

Kim: But...but... I slept with Kanye West! I had a baby! I'm so gorgeous! I have a great body! I'm better than you.

Cindy: (_sighs_) So we had to do this the hard way.

(_She punches Kim hard in the face, knocking her down behind the bar. She then steps on her face._)

Cindy: You named your daughter North, you fake bitch.

(_She kicks her again, then leaves._)

**Cutaway over.**

Stewie pushed Brian out of the way, then unlocked the chain himself. 'Come on-let's get out of here before they-' He was cut off as a whole army of the cloaked phantoms burst through the door, led by none other than my mom. 'Guards!' She yelled, pointing at us. 'Seize them!' '-find us.' He finished.

Meg, Brian and Stewie were all on one side of the room, held captive by the phantom army. And me? Well, dear fanfic reader, I was bound in heavy chains while my demon parent was strutting in front of me, speaking general villain-speak. You know, 'You think you can defeat me? I am unstoppable!' and 'Pathetic humans!' and the like. 'You see, this was my plan all along! I knew that you would come and rescue your sister, so we lay in waiting, ready for you. Once we had you, we knew that it was only a matter of time before those two imbeciles would come and save you! We wouldn't have set you free-why pass up this chance to kill not only Peter Griffin, but my sweet liddle Cindy-windy, too? Now, get off your ass. What's say you an' me settle this like men?' The chains fell. I stood up. 'Well, Mom, I'd love to fight but-we're girls. And you just referred to us as 'men'. Just thought you should know.' 'Oh, right, of course!' She cackled. 'Silly me! Anyway, let's do this!' 'Cindy, no! You don't know what sort of demonic powers she posesses-she'll kill you!' Yelled Brian. 'I don't care if she kills me. At least I'll have gone down fighting.'

I punched her in the jaw, and she kneed me in the stomach. I bit her arm, hard, and kicked her in the back of the knees. She fell down, but she pulled me down with her, and we began to roll around, throwing in punches wherever we could. She then got on top of me, put her hands around my neck, and began to choke me to death. I kicked and struggled, but it was no use. I felt the world darken around me, and knew that I was slowly dying. Under her arm, I could see Brian. He elbowed the phantom holding him, then picked up a rock lying conviniently nearby. He took aim, then threw it at the back of Mom's head as hard as he could. She turned around, releasing me. I slid out from underneath her, massaging my throat. Immiediately, a large number of phantoms seized me. My mom strode slowly towards Brian. 'You know, I think I have a better idea. I'll kill this family of yours slowly, one by one before I kill you. Maybe some last-minute torture. Starting with this little hothead, eh?' 'NO!' I screamed. She seized Brian around the throat, strangling him. I kicked and struggled, but to no avail. Then suddenly, I felt something in the pit of my stomach, slowly rising up towards my heart. And as it did, I got madder and madder. I realised that this feeling was none other than white-hot rage. You know that phrase, 'Seeing red'? Well, now I finally understood it. As the rage encased my heart, the world around me started to turn red and pulsing around the edges. I had lost control of myself-the rage was my fuel now. I ripped my arms from the grip of the phantoms, then felled them all in one blow-all I had to do was punch one, and the rest fell like dominoes. I then charged up to my mother, then gave her such a punch in the face that she fell to the ground. I then climbed on top of her stomach to prevent escape, and began beating her unmercifully. As I stood up, I delivered kicks, each of them with their own personal message.

'This one's for the abuse, and THIS one's for the insults, and THIS one's for the emotional scarring, and THIS one's for Meg, Stewie and Brian!' I then seized her by the hair, and dragged her outside the portal, Meg, Stewie and Brian following. 'Oh my god! that was AWESOME! Isn't Cindy awesome?' Stewie was saying. 'Now, you (bleep)ing piece of (bleep), I want you to call of these phantoms, tell them to go back where they came from and destroy this portal!' She turned to the portal, pointed a shaking finger at it and BOOM! It was destroyed. 'What are you gonna do to me? You can't kill me, as I'm already dead. You can continue to beat me, but that would get boring after a while.' I considered-then, I knew my answer. 'Brian? Shrink ray, please!' Grinning, he tossed it to me. I set it to 'holy (bleep) this is small', then pointed it at her. She shrank down to about the size of a dust mite. I put a glass over her, then slid a card underneath. 'Now, mom, don't worry.' I said in a mock soothing voice. 'We have some dust-mite friends who would just _love_ to meet you. Right, Brian, Stewie?' The four of us laughed, and the credits rolled.

Well, what did you think? I dedicate this chapter to Morgan, an anonymous user who is probably my 'biggest fan', so to speak. He or she has left the most reviews, anyway. Speaking of reviews, please leave some, as they're kind of what's keeping this fanfic alive.I have something good planned for next chapter, it's gonna be a Lois one. Feel free to submit ideas for other chapters as well. Bye!


	8. Freakin' Friday

Hey! Here's the new chapter. Please read. This chapter will be written in the third person, because it's much to easier to write and understand that way.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Family Guy, Seth Macfarlane owns that. I don't own 'Freaky Friday' either.**

**Chapter Eight: Freakin' Friday.**

_It seems today, that all you see,_

_is violence in movies and sex on TV._

_But where are those good old-fashioned values-_

_on which we used to rely?_

_Lucky there's a family guy!_

_Lucky there's a man who, positively can do,_

_all the things that make us_

_laugh and cry!_

_He's..._

_a..._

_fam..._

_ily..._

_GUY!_

It was a normal day in the city of Quahog, Rhode Island. A load of people were having good times, bad times, boring times, exciting times, but we don't care about them. The only people we care about were residing in 31 Spooner Street. A girl named Cindy was sitting on the couch, reading. At that moment, Lois came in.

'Cindy, I'm going out for a few hours, I need you to watch Stewie.'

'Sure, Lois. I'd be happy to.' replied Cindy.

'And for god sakes, be careful. I don't want a repeat of the last time I left you alone with one of my children.'

**Cutaway:**

**Read chapters six and seven. There's your (bleep)ing cutaway.**

**Cutaway over.**

Cindy frowned at her stepmother. 'Don't worry, Lois, I'm responsible. More responsible than you, anyway, you whore.' She said, muttering the last part.

'What?' asked Lois, confused,

'Well, the author strongly dislikes you. She thinks you're a condescending, vain, irresponsible sex-crazed whore-slut-bitch, who really needs some parenting lessons.'

Lois blinked several times. 'Oh. Well, anyway, I put dinner in the fridge, just put it in the oven at 120 for about an hour. Also, I need you to mop the hall upstairs. It's been filthy since Peter's latest shenanigan.'

**Cutaway: Peter is up in the hall, balancing a large container of red liquid on his head.**

Brian: Peter, I still think this is a terrible idea.

Peter: Brian, how could walking around the entire upper floor with a huge jug of cherry Kool-aid on my head be a bad idea?

(He then struts around the hall, spins at the end and walks back to Brian without spilling a drop.)

Peter: Y'see, Brian? I did it! Peter 1, you zero. Oh crap! (he turns around suddenly and the camera zooms out to reveal a trail of muddy footprints behind him.) Lois is gonna kill me!

Brian: Brian 2, you zero.

**Cutaway over.**

'Don't worry, you nagging slut, I'll be fine.' Cindy said.

'WHAT!?' Lois yelled, outraged.

'Huh. I guess Megan hasn't gotten all of it off her chest yet. Anyway, go out, I'll call you if something goes wrong. Bye!' With that, the nagging slut left.

Cindy walked upstairs and into Stewie's room. The infant was polishing a lethal-looking ray gun. '

'Yes!' he cackled, his voice sounding posh and british again like it did in the first three seasons. 'With this plasma gun, I shall finally be able to do away with the vile woman once and for all! Victory shall yet be mine!'

However, his plans were foiled when Cindy pulled the gun from his grip.

'Nu-u-uh! Not in this fanfic! You're not an evil genius in this one, just a genius.' she told him sternly.

'Say what?' he asked, in the normal voice he has today. 'You mean I'm that homo who's often _nice to people? _Aw, crap! My god, that stupid author's as soft as a pillow!

'Uh, Stewie..' said Cindy, panic in her tone. 'You might not wanna insult the author...'

'Why wouldn't I? That yellow-bellied little skank keeps writing things I hate! I mean, can't she have written a Brewie fic? But _no,_ Brian has to fall in love with _you! _And she's so goddamn _ugly, _too!'

Elsewhere, a brunette teen with glasses, a black sweater with skulls on it and blue jeans was sitting on a bed with a laptop on her lap. She looked extremely pissed. 'That little bastard calls _me _ugly? I'll show him!'

Back in Quahog, Stewie was still insulting the author and her work. Suddeny, he levitated off the ground. 'What the hell?' He then began to scream bloody murder as an unknown force began to smash his stupid little football head into the wall, repeatedly.

'AAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!' He screamed, now in great pain. 'I'M SORRY, MEGAN! OWWW! YOU'RE NOT UGLY! AAAUUGGGHH! YOU'RE SO PRETTY! OH, JUST PUT ME DOWN, YOU (bleep)ING (bleep)!'

With that, he was dropped to the floor. He dusted himself off, then glowered at Cindy. 'Way to protect me, sis.' She gave him a 'so-sue-me' shrug. 'Hey, I warned you. This is fanfiction-the author can do whatever the hell she wants with you. Like there's this one fanfic author who the author really hates-her name's-' At that moment, duct tape appeared on Cindy's mouth. She ripped it off. 'Oh, right. Can't start a war, don't want any hate. Anyway, I just came up to tell you that dinner will be ready in an hour. And be careful coming down the stairs, I'm going to be mopping the hall.'

Cindy had done all the above things, when she heard the egg timer. She pulled the pie out of the oven. 'Stewie! Dinner!' she called. Stewie ran downstairs eagerly, completely forgetting his sister's earlier warning. As he ran around the corner at the top of the stairs, he slipped. He fell down the stairs, screaming as he did. 'Stewie!' Cindy yelled, running to the toddler's side. He looked up at her through half-closed eyes. 'Tell...Rupert I love him.' With that, his eyes closed and his head flopped sideways. Cindy reached one arm up to the sky, her fingers in a claw. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' She screamed.

It was an hour later. They were at the hospital. Cindy was pacing back and forth in front of a door, biting her nails. Lois ran up to her. 'Oh my god, I came as soon as I could. Is my baby ok?' She asked. 'I don't know. He's getting x-rayed right now. But I spoke to Dr. Hartman, he says he should be fine.'

Lois glared at her. 'I can't believe you. I ask you to be extra careful, and you endanger my son. You're so irresponsible-I still can't believe you weren't watching him!'

Cindy's jaw dropped. 'WHAT? Lois, I'll admit I'm not entirely guilt-free in this situation-but you can't blame all this on me! I told him to be careful on the stairs-it's not my fault he didn't listen!'

'Oh, save your excuses, Cindy. I swear, if my little boy doesn't get out of this alright, I'll kill you. Understand?'

Cindy was gobsmacked. She and Lois had previously had a very healthy relationship, almost like mother and daughter, but now, Lois was talking to her like she was a murderer. But more than anything, she was angry. She knew that she wasn't really at fault, and the fact that Lois was so quick to pin the blame on her was infuriating.

'Look, Lois, I'm sorry. But I'm not really at fault here. I told him to be careful on the stairs, but he didn't listen. _How, _exactly, is that my fault?' She enquired, trying to stay calm.

'_HOW? _I'll tell you _how,_ Redmond. You left him alone up in his room, and let him get seriously hurt-'

'Oh, that is such bullcrap! I did what you asked me to do-'

'Yeah, and injured my baby in the process!'

'Oh, shut up, sandwich nose!'

'Blonde bimbo!'

'_Bimbo?! _How _dare_ you! I bet if Peter did this, he'd get off scot-free!'

'Hey, somebody call my name?' Peter asked, as he and the rest of the family came into the room.

'Is he ok?' asked Meg, near tears.

'We don't know yet.' Cindy replied.

'Were you two _fighting _before we arrived?' asked Brian. 'I heard someone yell "blonde bimbo" just now.'

Cindy folded her arms. 'Yes, Brian, we were fighting. Lois here seems to think that Stewie getting hurt was all my fault.'

'And Barbie here seems to think that she can injure my child then get away with it.' added Sandwich Nose-er, Lois, I mean. Yes, Lois.

Cindy clenched her fists and glowered at her. 'That's _it!_ I don't have to stand here and take this crap. I have apologized and apologized for something that isn't even my fault, and it's _still _not good enough for you! I'm outta here!' And with that, she stormed out.

Lois glared after her. 'Good riddance!' she yelled. She looked around at the others, and saw that none of them looked very happy. In fact, they looked angry.

At _her._

'You guys are on my side, aren't you?' she asked. Each of them shook their heads. Even Stewie yelled 'No!' from behind the door. 'Lois, Cindy was right. None of that was her fault. You're just looking fore somebody to blame.' said Brian. 'Yeah, Brian and Sandy are right. It's not her fault!' yelled Chris.

'Uh, Chris, her name's Cindy.' said Brian.

'Carly?'

'No.'

'Candy?'

'NO.'

'Johnathan?'

'I give up.'

'Oh, I knew _you'd _stick up for your little girlfriend, Brian. In you eyes, the great and fabulous Cindy can do no wrong!' Lois said angrily.

'Oh, shut up! Megan was right about you-I can't believe I ever had a crush on you!'

At this point, Lois had had enough. Her whole family had turned against her. She stormed out, flipping them off as she went.

Meanwhile, Cindy was wandering through the streets of Quahog, muttering and kicking a tin can. Suddenly, a random guy ran up to her. 'Hey, can a house fly?'

'Huh?'

'No, but a tin can!' He yelled, before laughing madly at his own terrible joke. Cindy frowned at him. 'Aren't you the phony guy from 'The kiss seen around the world?'

'Uh... HEY EVERYBODY! This chick's a phony! A big, fat phony!'

Cindy rolled her eyes. 'Whatever, weirdo.' She then resumed kicking and muttering. 'Stupid Lois... Blaming stuff on me... making me feel bad ... If only she knew what it was like to be in my shoes...'

As it happens, Lois happened to be doing the exact same thing at the exact same time: kicking a can and muttering. 'Stupid Cindy... injuring my son... making me look like the bad guy... If only she knew what it was like to be in my shoes...

The two women just so happened to say the words 'If only she knew what it was like to be in my shoes' at the exact same time. You don't care, you say? Well, you should, as it's pretty crucial to the plot. Anyway, what happened next was that they both noticed something in the sky... something bright, flashing and falling.

Falling towards them.

They both realised what was happening, and tried to run, but found that they couldn't. They both screamed as the light, now blinding, engulfed them completely...

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**IMMIEDIATELY.**

Cindy woke up, frowning. There was something different about her, something she couldn't quite place her finger on, but she didn't notice that immiediately. She was too busy wondering what had happened the night before. 'Wow...' she muttered. 'That was one crazy dream.' Then, she noticed something. She was in Peter and Sandwich Nose's room, lying on their bed. Peter was snoring next to her. She leapt to her feet. _'What? Why am I in here? Did I pass out? Am I still dreaming?' _She thought. She brought her hand up to her face...but it wasn't quite her hand.

This hand was different. This hand had pale pink skin and no nail varnish. She then forgot about the hand, as she noticed the rest of herself. She was wearing a bright green blouse with the sleeves rolled up, tan trousers and maroon slippers.

She was wearing Lois's clothes.

_Why was she wearing Lois's clothes?!_

Panicking, she raced over to the dressing table and looked in the mirror. Instead of seeing the heart-shaped face, small pointed nose green eyes and blonde curls of Cindy Redmond, she saw the round face, massive triangular nose, brown eyes and red hair of Lois Griffin.

Cindy's mouth had originally been opened to scream, but now that it was actually open, no sound had come out. She was simply staring at her-no, _Lois's-_reflection in horror. She stormed out into the hall, wondering if this was just Stewie playing a prank. She was then face to face with...

Herself.

Cindy and the imposter stared at each other for several seconds, before the imposter seized her by the wrist and dragged her into the bathroom.

_'Cindy?' _Gasped the imposter.

_'Lois?' _Gasped Cindy.

_'What the hell is happening?'_ They said in unison.

'Y-you're _me!' _Said the imposter, who will now be called 'Lois'. 'And I'm _you!'_

Cindy couldn't help but roll her eyes at this. _'Really,_ Einstein? You think I didn't _notice _I'd become my 43-year-old stepmother overnight?'

Lois slapped her.

'Stop hitting yourself!' laughed Cindy.

'Oh, ha, ha, very funny!' Lois snapped. 'Now, let's get to the matter at hand here-why are we in each other's bodies? And how do we get back?'

The females thought for a moment. 'Well, there's-' She stopped, wincing, and clamped her hands over her ears.

'What?' Lois asked her.

'My god-your voice! It sounds like Fran Drescher on helium!'

'You're only noticing this _now?_'

'I don't know how you _live,_ sounding this awful. Blech! But anyway, as I was saying, there's this dream I had last night-though now I think about it, it probably wasn't a dream...'

'Oh, get to the point!'

'Shut up, Janice from _Friends. _Anyway, I was walking home after our fight. Then, I saw this ball of bright light. It engulfed me, then I woke up in there a few minutes ago.'

'The same thing happened to me!'

'Well then, we know how it happened. Now we just need to find out why, and how to change back. Maybe the others will know.'

Cindy attempted to walk out the door, but was stopped by Lois. 'We can't tell them!' she yelled.

'Why not?'

'Because, they won't believe us!'

'Lois, come on! Crazier things have happened in this house!'

Lois then began looking around the room as if looking for something.

'What is it, Lois?'

'I thought we had a cutaway for that.'

Cindy looked at her pityingly. 'Really, Lois? Not only is this a fanfiction, it's a Family Guy fanfiction. A _Family Guy fanfiction._ You really think a statement like _that_ needs a cutaway?'

Lois hung her head. 'Sorry.'

'That's fine. Anyway, we're telling the others!'

'No, we're not!'

Cindy rubbed the bridge of Lois's nose in frustration. Man, Sandwich Nose was being difficult. Suddenly, she knew what she had to do.

'Well, ok then. I guess I'll go down to the plastic surgery place and use _your_ credit card to get_ your_ breasts reducted.'

'Ok, we'll tell them.' Lois said in a heartbeat.

The duo walked downstairs. The family were watching TV. Stewie was there too, with his arm in a sling. Cindy turned it off. Immiediately, they began doing that 'Ay! Ay! Oh! Ay!' thing from 'And I'm Joyce Kinney'.

'Shut up. We have something to tell you, and it's gonna sound crazy at first, but hear us out.'

They looked at each other, and nodded.

'We've switched bodies. I'm really Cindy, and she's really Lois. There was some freak accident, and we woke up like this.'

The family stared at them for a long time, then Meg began spluttering with laughter, then Peter, then Brian, then the rest of them. Cindy and Lois glared at them.

'Wow.' said Peter, wiping away tears of laughter. 'That was just hilarious.'

'We'll prove it to you!' Cindy said angrily.

'Ok then. We'll ask the both of you something only one of you would know about. What is Peter's middle name?' asked Brian.

Lois stroked her chin, going 'Uh...', while Cindy immieditely answered 'Lowenbrau.'

'Ok, another one. How old is Chris?

Lois, again, said 'Uh...', while Cindy immiediately answered '14'.

'Ok, third and final question. What is the worst episode of 'Family Guy'?'

Lois, _again,_ didn't know, while Cindy answered 'Life of Brian.'

'Yeah, they switched bodies.' said Peter.

'So, how are you guys gonna deal with this?' asked Brian.

'I don't know. We don't know how to change back.' Lois told him.

'Well, it's obvious, isn't it? You just have to love each other again, like in that 'Freaky Friday' Movie.' said Peter.

'Well, they're's just one problem: We're still pissed at each other over that whole Stewie thing.' Cindy told him, Lois nodding her agreement.

'Or, you could just say 'I wish I was back in my old body' in unison.'

The pair looked at each other, and decided to try it. And...

Nothing happened.

'Ok. That didn't work. But I think I have an idea. Come with me.'

Cindy took Lois outside. 'What's your idea?' Lois asked her.

'Well, I think Peter was right. This happened to teach us a lesson. We just have to become friends again. But, as we're so mad at each other, we should have some sort of outing...AHH! I'm sorry, but your voice just makes me want to put a gun to my head.'

Lois glowered at her. 'Well, we're off to a great start, aren't we?' she said sarcastically. 'Barbie.'

Cindy glared back at her. 'Call me Barbie again, Sandwich Nose, and I'll tear your hair out!

'I'd like to see you try, blonde bimbo!

'Nagging slut!'

'Sarcastic bitch!'

'Oh, you know what? Just (bleep) you, Lois! I used to think you were a really nice person, but now I see your true colours. You'd probably just run away if a load of muggers came up behind me and pressed a gun into my back!' yelled Cindy.

'Kind of like this?' came a voice from behind her.

Indeed, there were a load of muggers behind her, one of whom was pressing a gun into her back.

'Now, gimmie you purse or I'll pull the trigger.'

Trembling, Cindy reached into her pocket and pulled out a wallet. But something made her stop-something called Lois.

'Let her go. NOW.'

'Screw off, Blondie.'

Lois clenched her fists. 'You asked for it.'

Being a black-belt in Tae Jitsu in a skilled kickboxer's body, Lois was quite powerful. As was Cindy, as it was pretty much the same thing, but in reverse, so once Lois had punched the mugger holding Cindy, it was easy enough for Cindy to deliver a roundhouse kick to another two, causing them to fall over in pain.

But what the women didn't notice was the remaining mugger, who'd picked up the dropped gun and aimed it-straight at Lois.

The gunshot was heard all across Spooner Street.

'NO! LOIS!' Cindy screamed, picking up Lois's limp body(well, technically it was Cindy's body, but I'm not going into facts here.) She was still alive, but not for much longer.

'Lois, I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry!' Cindy sobbed. 'I only said all those things because I was mad at you, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry...'

'Cindy... It's fine. I'm sorry, too. I just want you to know...You may not be my real daughter, but I love you as if you were.'

Cindy smiled at her. 'Oh, Lois. You've always been like a mother to me too. I just wish we could change back.'

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light, and the women were back in their own bodies. For some reason, Cindy's gunshot wound was gone, too.

'Oh my god! We're back!' Cindy yelled, throwing her arms around Lois. The two stood there with their arms around each other for quite a while, before Cindy pulled away, a creeped-out look on her face.

'Did you just...smell my hair?'

Lois smiled at her sheepishly. 'Sorry, sweetie. Just, you know, urges.

The rest of the family ran outside. 'We saw the whole thing. Are you two ok?' asked Brian.

'Yeah, we're fine. And we're back in our old bodies!' Cindy said gleefully.

'Awesome! Well, I guess this has been a real 'Freaky Friday'!' Peter laughed.

Cindy frowned at him. 'It's Wednesday.'

'Ha-ha.' said the Live Studio Ostrich.

Well, another chapter over. Come back for the next one. And please, _please _leave reviews. If I don't get at least one review every couple of days, I get depressed. Bye!


End file.
